Save Our School
by Sawataru Hikari
Summary: Bagimanakah perjuangan sekelompok anak untuk menyelamatkan sekolah mereka dari MAfia yang berusaha menjualnya? Simak kisahnya di Save Our School.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Our School**

**Disclaimer : Mas Masashi Kishimoto (dilempar pake komik Naruto)**

**Chapter 1**

**Murid Baru**

"Aaarrrgghhh!!! Tulungin gue!!!" seru Lee kaya baru digigit onta. Pagi yang cerah di kelas 2 A-1 emang selalu diawali oleh teriakan makhluk keriting yang satu itu. Tapi tak seorang pun yang ambil peduli sama dia. Yah, bukan apa-apa, seluruh penghuni 2 A-1 (termasuk gue) lagi pada sibuk nyontekin PR Kimia ke sana kemari. Seperti biasa, PR Kimia emang selalu bikin susah bin puyeng! Warning: Don't try it at home, eh salah, at school!

Beda dengan Lee, sohib gue yang satunya lagi, Neji—nongol dengan sangat anggun dan santai. Rambutnya yang panjang melambai-lambai bagai kunti di pantai, hwehehehe!

"Hai, semua! Ops! Ada pe-er, ya? Wah… Untung gue udah selesai!" kata Neji dengan santai padahal semua orang udah kisruh. Langsung deh, gue nimbrung ke bangku Neji.

"Tulung, dong! PR gue belon jadi, nih! Ntar gue disuruh ngepel aula, lagi! Pinjem Pr lo ding Ji!" keluh gue di antara kerumunan para pecontek profesional di bangku Neji. Ehm, berdasarkan peraturan di SMA Metanoia ini, satu bangku diduduki satu orang.

Pas lagi sibuk-sibuknya, gak disangka, gak diduga, gak dikira, eh… Ino ngejatohin vas bunga dari meja guru. Prang! Vas itu hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Yang menyusul kemudian hanyalah keheningan karena semua mata tertuju kepada Ino. Dia memberi tatapan melotot penuh keterkejutan kepada kita semua. "Sori…" gumamnya ga jelas saking takutnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, teeet! Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Yang tadi lupa sama PR Kimia langsung panik lagi dan buru-buru lari ke bangku masing-masing. Soalnya, Orochimaru-sensei bakal langsung muncul di kelas dan hiiii… serem deh ngebayangin dia ngomel-ngomel! Sekilas info, Orochimaru-sensei tu orangnya agak ke-Aming-Aming-an. Ngerti toh? Nggak ngerti juga gak apa-apa, deh.

Dan seperti yang diduga, Orochimaru-sensei langsung nongol di ambang pintu, , menjinjing tas dengan gaya jalan yang unik. Semua anak menahan napas karena gak ada yang inget ngeberesin vas bunga yang tadi jatoh. Tapi kali ini muka Orochimaru-sensei sama sekali ga nunjukin kecemberutan! Malah hanya senyum manis! (parah banget… paling ga, kita anggap aja senyuman dia manis, deh).

"Nah, selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Orochimaru-sensei dengan ceria.

"Pagi, pak!" balas anak-anak dengan cemas. Soalnya pecahan vas itu berserakan tepat di depan meja guru. Inoo yang paling ketakutan komat-kamit ngucapin doa tanpa suara.

Orochimaru-sensei kayanya ngerti dan ngeliat meja guru sekilas. Tapi anehnya, dia malah senyum lagi! Waduh! Ini baru namanya rekor!

"Nah, hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru. Yah, orangnya manis sekali!" seru Orochimaru-sensei dengan gemes. Oooo, semua anak membulatkan mulut tanda ngerti. Pantes aja Orochimaru-sensei hari ini happy banget. Tapi aneh juga, masa pindah ke sekolah lain pas udah tengah semester.

"Oke deh, semua! Sasuke! Ayo, masuk! Yuhuuuu!!!"

Hihihi…!!! Semua anak menahan senyum karena Orochimaru-sensei (ga sadar) baru keluar aslinya.

Tampak dengan seribu keengganan, anak yang bernama Sasuke itu masuk. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran gue adalah, ini anak kayanya ga punya ekspresi selain manyun doang! Dari caranya berpakaian, gue bisa simpulin kalo dia tu tipe cowo culun yang hanya berjuang untuk pelajaran.

Ehm, liat deh. Kacamata minus tebel, kemeja diseterika sampe licin bener, dan jangan lupa sama tas punggung yang isinya (mungkin aja) termos es bon-bon gede. Pasti diberati oleh segoni buku! Ck, ck, ck. Seolah memikirkan hal yang sama, gue dan Neji (yang duduk di seberang gue) berpandangan dan nyengir satu sama lain. Ini anak calon baru kejahilan kita.

"Nah, silahkan Sasuke memperkenalkan diri!" ujar Orochimaru-sensei penuh semangat.

Sasuke tampak seolah tak pernah ingin berdiri di sana, di hadapan 29 murid yang aneh-aneh bin ajaib lengkap dengan seorang guru mereka yang norax bangetz. Dia menghela nafas panjang, berbicara,

"Pagi semua!" sapa Sasuke (tanpa ekspresi).

Gak ada yang nyahut. Pada terpesona, cling, cling, cling. Tapi Sasuke ga peduli dan terus aja ngomong.

"Kenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya pindahan da(r)i Singapura. Saya ba(r)u sebulan di Jepang, jadi saya agak me(r)asa kesulitan dalam be(r)bica(r)a dengan bahasa Jepang. Saya mohon maaf kalau saya be(r)bica(r)a dicampu(r) dengan bahasa Ingg(r)is." uja(r) Sasuke, eh, ujar Sasuke dengan huruf r yang samar pada setiap kalimatnya.

Gue sampe sakit perut nahan-nahan ketawa ngedenger cara ngomongnya si Sasuke itu. Tapi kalo Lee langsung nyembur dan terbahak-bahak dari belakang sehingga seisi kelas jadi ikutan ketawa. Semua cewe malah ternganga saking takjubnya. Orochimaru-sensei jadi kesel dan bete karena Sasuke diketawain seluruh makhluk 2 A-1.

"Nah, sudah, sudah! Tidak baik menertawakan orang kalo baru pertama kali berkenalan! Bapak tidak suka!" ancam Orochimaru-sensei dengan gaya khasnya, jari telunjuk digoyang kiri-kanan. "Sasuke, kamu duduk di bangku di belakang Ino!" ujar Orochimaru-sensei dengan lembut kepada Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk INo yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

Ino kaget setengah idup, seolah baru dapet rejeki duren sekarung dan menunjuk mukanya sendiri. Sasuke berjalan sambil menunduk (jadinya gue ga ngeliat ekspresinya) ke arah yang ditunjuk Orochimaru-sensei.

"Nah, jadi siapa yang tadi memecahkan vas?" tanya Orochimaru-sensei dengan galak (wuidih… 180o bedanya pas lagi ngomong dengan Sasuke).

Ga usah diragukan lagi. Semua jadi diem. Ga ada yang ngacung.

"Cepet! Ngaku!" ujar Orochimaru-sensei keras. "Bapak itung, satu, dua…"

Ino pun ngacung dengan gemetar. Orochimaru-sensei menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kamu keterlaluan, Ino! Ngapain kamu sampe vas ini hancur lebur?!" ujar Orochimaru-sensei dengan nada tinggi (ngaco… padahal gak lebur-lebur amat…).

"Eeee… saya tadi, tadi mau, mau… itu, itu… iya! Saya tadi mau ngeganti vas bunga itu dengan vas baru yang lebih keren dan cantik, Pak!" kata Ino. Semua heran mendengar alasannya itu.

"Dan?" lanjut Orochimaru-sensei.

"Dan vas itu kesenggol waktu saya ngeberesin meja guru. Abis berantakan banget sih, pak! Dimana-mana kertas sobek!" kata Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ekspresi Orochimaru-sensei lama-lama melunak.

"Oh, jadi gitu. Hmmm, bapak ga tau kalo kamu ternyata punya hati yang baik. Yah, bapak punya ide lain," Orochimaru-sensei mengambil jeda. "Bapak minta kamu mengganti vas itu sesegera mungkin, dan… setelah ini kamu pergi ke aula, bawa ember dan kain pel. Kamu udah tau harus ngapain, kan?" ujar Orochimaru-sensei. "Begitu juga dengan kamu-kamu yang pe-ernya belom selesai, nah, bantuin Ino!"

Ino dan beberapa anak cuma bisa manggut-manggut lemah ngedenger vonis yang menyedihkan itu. Sia-sia deh sandiwaranya! Gue nepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk memberi penghiburan. Yah, nasib… Soalnya gue juga kan kudu ngepel…

Dengan terpaksa, kita yang lagi sial tadi pun ngepel aula pada jam kedua pelajaran Kimia. Meskipun cape dan pegel, ada juga hiburan yang bikin kita semua ceria. Goza, tukang kebun sekolah terus aja joget di bawah pohon beringin diiringi lagu SMS kesayangannya. Hwahahaha… semua ikutan bersorak ngeliat gaya Goza yang hebring itu. Lebih rame lagi saat Lee berdansa dengan Goza.

Sayangnya setelah segala kegembiraan itu, seharian itu, seluruh makhluk gelo di 2 A-1 jadi pegel dan encok. Bawaannya perut jadi keroncongan dan ricuh minta diisi, sehingga menciptakan sebuah paduan suara perut keroncongan yang harmonis. Selain itu, mata mengantuk, kerongkongan kering, dan yang paling parah, kehilangan selera untuk ketawa-ketiwi atau sekedar saling ngeledek.

Beda dengan Sasuke yang emang ga disuruh ngepel aula. Itu makhluk malah ga keliatan seharian dan ngumpet ke perpus. Ugh! Sok rajin banget sih! Ga ada kepedulian! Semua anak (kecuali cewe-cewe tertentu pastinya) jadi ngerasa kalo dia itu apatis alias ga mau tau dengan keadaan! Ga setia kawan!

Yah, mari kita tinggalkan dulu si Sasuke dengan sikapnya yang nyebelin itu. Biar gue ceritain tentang home town gue ini, oce?

Jadi, gue tinggal di daerah pegunungan yang adem dan seger. Tapi kadang saking dinginnya, tidak tertutup kemungkinan, elo bakalan kena pilek, huacih! Daerah ini ga terlalu padat dan orangnya baek-baek, apalai gue (ampun deh…). Tapi jangan khawatir, masih ada sinyal, kok. Dan kalo mau internetan, jaringannya juga udah ada. Tapi kalo mau gratisan, datang aja ke rumah Ino. Asal elo mau nyomblangin dia dengan Sasuke, dia bakal ngasih, kok!

"Gimana acara ngepelnya?" tanya Neji. Dia baru aja keluar dari perpus terus langsung nemuin gue dan Lee yang lagi rehat di bawah pohon cemara.

Setelah beberapa hari sekolah di SMA Metanoia, semua guru cinta mati sama Sasuke, ga ibu maupun bapak guru. Oh, my God! Ini sekolah rasanya udah ancur banget deh! Gue kadang sampe ngerasa kalo apa yang gue lihat bukanlah sebuah kenyataan!

"Terserah kamu semua deh mau ngapain aja," kata Madam Kurenai suatu hari. Wanita ini merupakan blasteran Australia-Jepang dan menjadi guru bahasa Inggris kami sepanjang tahun ini, "entahkah itu mau jungkir balik, mau lompat dari jembatan, atau masuk jurang, pokoknya terserah deh." Dia bener-bener kesel ngeliat nilai ujian Bahasa Inggris kami yang 'manis-manis'.

"Yang paling penting, Sasuke _is always in my heart!_" ujarnya dengan tanpa merasa berdosa. Udah jelas dong, nilai ujian bahasa Inggris Sasuke ga mungkin jelek! Ino dan Sakura mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Gue serta para cowo cuma bisa ngembusin napas gede-gede, kirain apa…

Kalo ada apa-apa, pasti guru Bahasa langsung nanya pendapat Sasuke. Gue jadi bosen dan nganggap kalo itu guru hanya menyadari keberadaan Sasuke seorang di kelas itu! Guru Bio ga jauh beda.

"Sasuke, bagaimana menurut kamu mengenai penggolongan virus yang kontroversional?" tanya Anko-Sensei dengan suara yang bernada seperti mau nyanyi.

Sasuke mikir-mikir, tangannya di dagu.

"Saya (r)asa itu cuma _trouble consept of_ apa itu _live_." jawabnya dengan tampang ga peduli. Udah bahasanya aneh, ngacir lagi! Tapi seluruh kelas (kecuali gue) ngedengerin dengan penuh perhatian. "Ke(r)ana, _from where I stand_, hidup be(r)a(r)ti _standing_ dan _using a potention to influence_ pihak lain. So, vi(r)us itu makhluk hidup, yang mana dia _directly influences_ pihak lain."

Gue ngacung. Masa asal punya pengaruh disebut hidup?

"Saya kurang setuju. _Not agree at all_. Masa matahari, handphone, tivi, radio-nya Goza dan laen-laen punya pengaruh terus kamu sebut makhluk hidup?" tanya gue agak emosional. Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada gue.

"_Well_, yang membedakannya adalah, _the sun, handphone, and radio_, tidak melakukan _reproduction_." jawab Sasuke dengan sangat baik. "Kecuali Goza, _of course_."

Grrr. Sekelas malah ngetawain gue. Anehnya Sasuke bukannya ikutan ketawa dan malah nunjukin tampang sebel.

Untuk yang ini, meski ga rela, gue harus setuju dengan pendapatnya yang brilian itu. Iya, juga ya, buat apa juga hidup kalo ga punya pengaruh terhadap orang lain? Entahkah itu pengaruh baik ato pengaruh buruk. Pokoknya tanpa pengaruh itu, ga ada yang layak disebut hidup.

By the way, gue jadi inget akan ceramah Tatsuji-sensei pada hari Senin pagi selanjutnya. Sebelumnya, upacara berjalan dengan khidmat, tapi pas di bagian mengheningkan cipta, Tatsuji-sensei berujar dengan gaya sok nyastra,

"Untuk mengenang jasa daripada para pahlawan kita yang telah gugur di medan daripada perjuangan, khususnya para pahlawan yang berjasa di bidang daripada pendidikan, marilah kita mengheningkan daripada cipta barang sejenak, mengheningkan daripada cipta… dimulai." kata Tatsuji-sensei dengan gayanya yang biasa, kedua tangan dilipat ke belakang, istirahat di tempaaaat, grak!

Sambil mikirin pemborosan kata-kata 'daripada' yang digunakan Tatsuji-sensei , gue dan temen-temen nahan-nahan ketawa di barisan. Gue yakin, ga mungkin ada guru yang marah karena mereka juga ikutan senyam-senyum.

Tapi kan tetep aja gue kesel sama Sasuke karena udah mempermalukan gue di depan khalayak ramai!

Suatu hari, kita sekelas pergi ke tanah lapang depan kompleks pada jam pelajaran olahraga. Tanah lapang ini udah ada sejak jaman Belanda dulu, lho! Dan yang paling mengesankan adalah, sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat adalah hamparan rerumputan di sekitar kita. Di kejauhan tampak petak-petak sawah di kaki barisan pegunungan Soalnya daerah ini emang landai tapi lebih tinggi dari daerah lainnya. Belum lagi pepohonan serta bunga-bunga liar yang turut memeriahkan suasana! Ah! Pokoknya tempat ini merupakan salah satu daerah yang ga akan bisa gue lupain seumur hidup! _I've fallen in love with it!_

Emang sih, biasanya juga kita olahraga di situ karena di sekolah lapangannya kecil. Paling cuma bisa buat maen badminton. Itu juga muat untuk dua kali luasnya. Dan pergi ke tanah lapang depan kompleks udah jadi kebiasaan turun temurun dalam sejarah olahraga SMA Metanoia.

Berhubung karena guru olahraga kita, Guy-sensei ga dateng, semua anak ngelakuin apa aja yang mereka mau. Gue sama Neji tandig karate. Lee sema para cowo maen sepak bola. Cewe-cewe ada yang main voli ato sekedar ngecengin Sasuke yang lagi duduk sambil baca buku di bawah pohon jambu air.

Akhirnya setelah dua kali kalah dari Neji secara berturut-turut gue bareng Neji beristirahat

Saat itu tiba-tiba gue ngeliat sesuatu meluncur dari pohon jambu air tempat Sasuke membaca dan jatuh tepat di atas ubun-ubunnya saat gue sadar kalo yang jatuh itu adalah segondol jambu air.

"Hwahahahahaha!!!" Gue ketawa terpingkhal-pingkhal. Neji sama Lee yang kebetulan ngeliat itu ikutan tertawa sampe terbungkuk-bungkuk. Para cewe yang ngeliat langsung lari-lari dengan panik, nyamperin Sasuke untuk memberi pertolongan.

Ngeliat itu, para cowo juga ga mau ketinggalan dan rupanya mengira bahwa sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada Sasuke. Bermaksud untuk ngeramein—gue, Neji dan Lee nimbrungin tempat kejadian perkara. Wadoooh… Karin langsung ribut…

"Sasuke!!! Kamu baek-baek aja, kan? Duh… Jangan mati dong!" ujarnya dengan rame, berlutut di samping Sasuke yang ngelus-ngelus jidatnya. Shion sama Kin, dua anggota gengnya yang setia ga kalah rame.

"Ga mungkin bisa mati… orang yang ngejatohin aja jambu air, paling-paling benjol segede telor puyuh!" Kata gue

Para cewe itu ngerasa terhina. Mereka ngasih tatapan mata yang tajam ke arah gue.

"Apa?! Engkau harus berhati-hati apabila berbicara tentang keselamatan _Lobus frontalis_ orang lain! Nanti dia cedera geger otak ringan, bagaimana? Akan membahayakan sistem koordinasinya!" jelas Ruki dengan gaya intelek yang berlebihan. Dia ngebenerin letak kacamatanya yang emang selalu aja melorot ke idung. Di belakang, gue nyolek bahu Lee,

"Apaan tu _Lobus frontalis_? Kedengerennya enak dimakan ya?" bisik gue.

"Dimakan?! Gak salah? Otak bagian depan tuh!" jawab Lee sambil ngetawain gue. Untung aja ga ada yang denger karena situasi begitu rame bin kisruh.

Tapi ketiga anggota geng Karin tetep aja mau marah.

"Uuuughhh! Tenten! Elo jangan bilang gitu ye sama Sasuke! Kasian tau!" cetus Kin, ga ambil peduli sama kata-kata Ruki. Shion melotot hingga matanya keliatan segede jengkol. Karin berusaha ngehibur Sasuke. Yang ada, Sasuke malah menepis tangan Karin dan bangkit, ngambil bukunya, ninggalin Karin yang terbengong-bengong.

Bwrf! Gue beserta para cowo menahan tawa. Aduh… kasian yeee…

Di atas semua itu yang gue rasa aneh adalah perilaku Sasuke yang seolah mengangap gue sebagai musuh besarnya. Perasaan, gue ga ada salah apa-apa sama dia kecuali gara-gara yang waktu gue ngetawain dia pas kepalanya benjol kejatohan jambu air. Tapi rasanya bukan itu alasannya dia benci sama gue. Soalnya selain itu, dia juga selalu nganggap seolah gue ga di situ! Aneh! Masa selebriti kaya gue dianggap berwujud antara ada dan tiada?! Habis dong reputasi gue sebagai pemeran utama film Kunti en Friends! Ga terimaaa!!!

Belum lagi cewe-cewe fans Sasuke yang selalu neriakin 'EVAAAN!!!' kalo lewat kelas kita. _Gandeng_ (ribut) _pisan_! Selain itu, mereka juga udah apal kemana aja Sasuke kalo istirahat. Yang jelas kalo ga di kelas, ya di perpus.

Yang lebih heboh lagi, penggemar Sasuke rupa-rupanya ga hanya berasal dari golongan cewe-cewe centil dan modis. Termasuk di dalamnya golongan culun bin lugu dan kawan-kawan. Ruki bahkan udah mulai ngiket rambutnya dengan pita warna-warni. Yang biasanya ga pernah, jadi rajin make parfum yang wanginya semerbak aduhai ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mereka yang molor IQ-nya soal perawatan wajah sekarang malah mengenal rupa-rupa kosmetika, jadi hapal merk-merk bedak teranyar.

Ck, ck, ck. Heran gue. Kaya hari ini aja misalnya.

Pas ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju abis olah raga, gue nemuin Karin dan dua sohibnya, Kin sama Shion lagi make up abis-abisan. Aduuuh… itu muka udah putih banget kaya marshmellow. Belom lagi lipstiknya yang tebelnya minta ampun. Beserta maskara yang berat dan mungkin aja ngebikin kelopak mata mereka susah melek. Gue nahan senyum ngeliat kelakuan mereka. Sambil nyuci tangan di wastafel, gue ngedengerin obrolan mereka.

"Aduh, bedak gue ketebelan ga ya?" tanya Karin sambil terus aja ngebedakin mukanya.

"Nggak juga, kale! Elo udah cantik banget deh! Ntar Sasuke pasti naksir sama elo!" komentar Kin dengan centil dan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, ampun… hari ini Sasuke keren banget, deh! Apalagi yang pas elo nolongin dia tadi, ka! Dan… ah!" lapor Shion. Tangannya di kening seolah dia lagi kena demam.

"Ya, iya dong. Ga hari ini aja, Sasuke tuh emang keren dari hari pertama dia masuk kelas kita! Makin hari dia makin keren aja! Elo pada tau, kan… semua cewek jelek dan ancur itu pada terpesona lagi!" sembur Karin. Rupanya dia bangga banget karena sempat nolong Sasuke (sempat?). Dasar muka tembok!

Gue makin pengen ketawa jadinya. Pengen lama-lama, gue ngeluarin jambu air dari kantong dan mulai mencucinya satu persatu. Lumayan. Dasar Sasuke blekok, kejatohan jambu air malah marah-marah. Ntar di rumah bikin rujak, ah!

Lama-lama, mereka pun menyadari keberadaan gue dan ngeliatin gue seolah gue orang paling konyol sedunia. Gue sih ga peduli. Apa salahnya gue nyuci jambu air? Pengen? Beli!

"Ngapain sih elo? Nyuciin makanan monyet lagi di sini, kaya ga ada kerjaan aja!" kata Karindengan galak. Dia berkata seolah kamar mandi dibuat khusus untuk para VIP member kaya mereka (mereka???).

"Siapa bilang ini makanan monyet! Elo kali monyet sukanya makan jambu monyet!" ujar gue. Kin dan Shion nimbrung dan mengerutkan wajah mereka. Jadinya makin mirip sama kismis peyot!

"Sembarangan lo! Jadi elo mau bikin masalah?" tanya Karin.

"Bikin masalah sama elo-elo pade? Iiiih… mending ga usah deh yeee… Jijay!" jawab gue. Karin makin sebel,

"Elo berani sama kita bertiga?"

"Hehe, sori, gue ga ada masalah sama elo bertiga. Elo terlalu sensi. Dan gue harus cepet nih, gue mau pulang dan bikin rujak. Elo tau, kalo misalnya tadi si Sasuke ga benjol, gue ga akan bisa dapetin ini jambu! Kepalanya emang membawa berkah." ujar gue sambil menerawang, seolah gue bangga banget punya temen benjol.

Tapi, ekspresi Karin, Kin, dan Shion langsung melunak.

"Apa?! Jadi Sasuke benjol beneran karena jambu air yang tadi?!" kata Shion dengan alis naik sebelah.

"Kejatohan jambu air dan benjol, tepatnya." koreksi gue.

Mereka bertiga melongo. Gue pengen banget ngetawain ekspresi konyol mereka itu. Tapi demi keselamatan nyawa, gue nahan, nahan, bo, nahan!!!

"Oke! Gue pergi dulu, ye! Moga beruntung dengan si Sasuke!" ujar gue santai, melangkahkan kaki ke pintu.

Bentar!" seru Karin, Kin, dan Shion barengan.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagi dong, jambu yang ngebenjolin kepala Sasuke!"

Dengan murah hati, gue kasihin itu makhluk-makhluk serem jambu airnya, sebiji seorang. Sambil bersorak-sorai mereka menerima jambu itu. Beres, kan?

Yang kedua, pas kita lagi renang di minggu ketiga Sasuke sekolah di sini. Wadoooh… gue dan cowo-cowo lain cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliatnya. Semua cewe teriak-teriak dengan sangat histeris, terutama Karin.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Jangan mau kalah!"

"Aaaarggghhh!!! Sasuke seksi banget!!!"

"Sasuke, I lep yuuuu!!!"

"Marry me, Sasuke!!!"

Oh-my-God! Mereka tu serem banget deh. Tapi tetep aja gue heran ama Sasuke aneh itu. Soalnya dia tuh akrab banget ama Naruto apa jangan-jangan mereka tuh Yaoi ya kaya kejadian di kantin waktu itu.

Flashback Mode On :

Hari itu lagi panas banget. Gue ama sohib akrab gue, Neji dan Lee lagi sibuk makan es Cendol ampe puas. Gue lalu ngeliatin ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke beliin gue cendol donk, please," pinta Naruto sambil masang Puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Ga ah, aku juga haus," tolak Sasuke.

"Please donk Sasu-Kun," kata Naruto penuh harapan.

"Iya deh, ku beliin satu mangkok," kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu makan es Cendol bareng-bareng. So sweet. Tapi Karin Cs langsung ngeganggu. Huuh batal deh artikel gue tentang ke abnormalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Akhirnya bel berdentang tandanya masuk kelas. Gue, Neji, dan Lee buru masuk kelas setelah ngebayar sama Mbak penjaga kanti yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ayame-nee san.

******

To Be Continiu


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Our School**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2. Baa-chan and Me **

Tenten P.O.V.

Beberapa hari sejak insiden Sasu Naru makan bareng di kantin , pas lagi istirahat, gue iseng-iseng ngeliat papan pengumuman yang saat itu lagi dikerubungin sama makhluk-makhluk cowo SMA Metanoia. Rupanya akan ada pertandingan olahraga dan seni antar kelas sekitar tiga minggu lagi. Tiba-tiba, tring! _My lamp's head turned on! _Soalnya bakal ada kompetisi band antar kelas! Oooh… akhirnya!

Langsung aja gue lari ke kelas gue untuk nemuin rekan-rekan seperjuangan gue di Band Ramen Miso. Apa? Namanya aneh? Eeeeh… jangan menghakimi band kita dari namanya, ya! Gini-gini kita tuh banyak menorehkan prestasi buat SMA Metanoia, lho! Ga percaya? Nggak juga ga apa-apa, deh. Oh iya gini susunan band kita :

Vokalis : Uzumaki Naruto (dia ini pegusul nama band kita soalnya dia cinta mati ama ramen)

Gitaris : Hyuuga Neji ( dia ini sih sih si mumi hn)

Bassis : Sai (si vampir tukang senyum )

Pinais : Gue donk Tenten ( yang paling cantik)

Drummer : Inuzuka Kiba (Si manusia anjing, di gigit Kiba)

Ga punya kerjaan : Ini si Lee (soalnya dia pengen diliet Yakumo, so kami nyuruh dia jadi tukang bawa tas)

Tapi pas gue mau pergi ke kelas, gue ngedenger seorang cowo nyanyi sambil main piano di ruang kesenian. GILAAA!!! Suaranya merdu banget! Belum lagi permainan pianonya yang ga kalah keren!

Penasaran, gue pun masuk ke ruang kesenian yang pintu gandanya kebetulan terbuka. Ruangan itu luas dan didekor oleh anak-anak sanggar seni dengan berbagai lukisan serta kerajinan tangan bertema natural. Sementara piano yang sedang dimainkan cowo itu terletak di atas panggung yang menghadap pintu.

Gue jalan terus ke arah panggung dengan pikiran nyasar ke sana kemari. My God!!! Ternyata yang main piano dan nyanyi itu adalah Kankuro-senpei!!! Gue melotot dan kehabisan akal mau lari ke mana. Kacau… kacau… bego banget sih gue…

Pas lagi berbingung-bingung ria, Kankuro-senpei berhenti bermain piano. Waduuuhhh!!! Pasti dia terganggu karena makhluk konyol kaya gue tiba-tiba nongol di sini!!!

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankuro-senpei sambil tersenyum. Ya, ampyuuunnn…!!! Dimple (lesung pipi)-nya itu lhooo!!! Ngegemezin bangeeettt!!!

"E – a – e – e… ng—nggak! Ga napa-napa!" jawab gue. Aduh, sungguh mempermalukan bangsa dan negara.

"Terus, kenapa kamu dateng ke sini?"

"Itu, itu, anu… itu karena… karena saya mau… mau nunggu temen, mau latihan nyanyi bareng! Iya, Senpei!" jawab gue.

"Wah, bagus juga tuh. Sini aja biar kita latihan bareng nunggu temen kamu. Ga usah takut. Saya ga makan orang, kok!" kata Kankuro-senpei dengan ramah.

"Oooo, gitu ya. Kirain senpei masih tetanggaan sama Sumanto!" kata gue becanda. Padahal seluruh tubuh udah meriang, panas-dingin.

Kankuro-senpei ketawa ngedengernya. Gue juga jadi agak berani dan melangkah dengan pede ke arah panggung.

"So, mau nyanyi apa?" tanya Kankuro-senpei setelah gue berdiri di sampingnya. Aduh… Deket banget… Apalagi Kankuro-senpei-nya juga wangi banget… Perasaan gue jadi bau asem deh…

"Eeee…ng, When You Believe. Saya suka banget sama lagu itu, kak!" seru gue.

"Oh, ya? Saya juga suka banget sama lagunya Whitney Houston! Keren-keren!" kata Kankuro-senpei. Yes! Pilihan gue ga salah!

Dan Kankuro-senpei mulai main piano sambil menyanyikan bait pertama. Pas mau bait kedua, gue nunjuk-nunjuk diri sendiri, minta persetujuan dulu baru kemudian bernyanyi setelah Kankuro-senpei mengangguk. Di bagian chorusnya, Kankuro-senpei mengubah suaranya menjadi suara dua dan bernyanyi tanpa secuil salah pun! GILA! Dus, keren abis! Gue paling suka ngeliat ekspresinya pas nyanyi di nada-nada tinggi! Menghayati banget, booo!!!

Lagu itu pun berakhir dengan sangat manis. Gue bertepuk tangan dengan sangat rame. Aaarrrggghhh!!! Harusnya yang tadi itu gue rekam di handphone!!! Kankuro-senpei berdiri dan membungkuk, seolah memberi hormat sama gue! Iiiiiihh… dia emang keren banget!!! Udah tinggi, baek, imut, modis, jago musik lagi! Perfect! Tapi, tadi kan gue mau…

"Ups!" Gue nepuk dahi sendiri (ya, iya, masa dahi Kankuro-senpei juga gue tabok). "Saya masih ada bisnis, nih! Kapan-kapan nyanyi bareng lagi ya, Kak!" ujar gue.

Kankuro-senpei tersenyum manis (ini baru manis, asli, Kankuro-senpei emang manisss).

"Ga apa-apa. Oh, ya, besok kamu bisa datang ke sini lagi ga? Jam yang sama?" tanya Kankuro-senpei. WHAT?! Besok? Iiiihhh… mau donk! Ini kesempatan langka bo! Dan lebih berharga daripada kesempatan nonton konser Fai Lun Haik (eh, siapa tu?)!

"Boleh! Pasti saya dateng!" kata gue dengan penuh semangat. Indahnya hidup gue… Thank's God! Dengan langkah ringan gue berjalan ke luar, sempet-sempetnya melambai ke arah Kankuro-senpei. Langsung aja gue cabut ke kelas 2 A-1. Seneng banget gue hari ini!

Hal itu ga bisa gue tahan untuk ga diceritain sama Neji dan Lee yang langsung gue temuin lagi merenungi nasib sambil makan keripik singkong pedes di bawah kerimbunan pohon pete, eh, kersen. Dengan antusias, mereka nyimak penjelasan gue dari awal sampe akhir gimana gue tadi ketemu sama Kankuro-senpei dan malah jadi nyanyi bareng.

"Iiiih... mau dong… ngiri deh…" ujar Lee. "Andai aja gue sama Yakumo bisa kaya gitu…" kata Lee dengan pandangan menerawang ke awan-awan yang lagi ditiup angin. Dia ngebikin gerakan tangan seolah lagi mengepakkan sayap. Sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan saling ngelirik penuh arti sama Neji, gue nerusin cerita gue.

"Dan Kankuro-senpei juga ngajakin gue latihan bareng lagi besok!" ujar gue dengan penuh semangat.

"Besok oh gituya!!!" kata Neji. Cuma gue rada-rada heran kayanya mahluk yang satu itu tidak senang melihat orang bahagia, sungguh teman yang tega.

Tapi gue menyetujui rencana latihan band dengan rekan-rekan band gue dimulai minggu depan. Soalnya, tangan kiri si Sai, bassis, lagi keseleo disebabkan karena jatoh pas belajar naik motor. Sok tau sih! (Bukannya gue yang sok tau?!)

Siangnya, gue disuruh kaa-chan ke rumah Uroko-baa-chan untuk ngembaliin loyang-loyang kuenya. Uroko baa-chan sendiri adalah adik Kaa-sanyang punya anak cowo kembar berumur tujuh tahun yang bandelnya ga ketulungan. Rumahnya cuma sekitar empat blok dari rumah kita, tapinya gue jarang ke rumahnya karena sering bete banget sama dua sepupu gue yang 'manis' itu.

Sampe di sana, dengan rasa syukur yang tak terhingga, gue ga nemuin dua makhluk ngeselin itu. Setelah masuk rumah dan ngerumpi sambil berha-ha-ha ria dengan Uroko baa-chan, muncullah dua makhluk yang gue hindarin itu.

"Tenten-nee-chan jahat! Masa Hota ga dibawa ke sini?" tuntut Ichi, abangnya. Apa udah gue kenalin yang namanya Hota sama elo. Belom? Ehm, jadi Hota adalah _my brown dog_. Ichi sama adeknya, Rin emang suka banget sama yang namanya Hota ini. Tiba-tiba, entah karena kebetulan atau bagaimana, si Hota langsung nyelonong masuk ke rumah dengan ekor bergoyang riang kiri-kanan.

"Itu Hota udah dateng, Ichi!" teriak Rin dengan gembira. Dia dan Ichi langsung berlarian ngedatengin anjing itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, seolah mereka sudah terpisah selama dua bulan dan akirnya ketemu dalam suasana perang yang mengharukan (bayangin deh). Uroko baa-chan ketawa gede-gede (maksudnya terbahak-bahak) ngeliat kelakuan kedua bocah itu.

Selanjutnya, Ichi dan Rin ga ngeganggu gue yang lagi sibuk di dapur dengan Uroko baa-chan sama sekali dan lebih milih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hota. Padahal biasanya mereka langsung bikin ulah, berantem, atau bahkan ngejambakin gue. Entah apa aja yang mereka kerjain dengan Hota bareng-bareng, bernyanyi, menggambar, berjoget, de el el. Yang jelas, gue yakin si Hotanya juga bingung. Pas pulang, dengan berat hati, Ichi dan Rin ngelepas si Hota pergi.

"Kakak pergi, ya!" Gue ngelambai mereka berdua. Eh, dengan wajah lesu, mereka malah melambai si Hota seolah mereka ga akan pernah ketemu lagi. Gue ga dipeduliin, kakaknya sendiri!!! Dasar anak-anak!

Pulangnya, gue nemuin Kaa-san en Tou-san udah rapi berpakaian kantor dengan lengkap. Mereka bilang kalo secara mendadak mereka harus segera terbang ke Singapura.

"WHAT?!" Gue nanya seolah kabar itu udah ngehancurin proyek gue. Saat itu gue lagi ngejogrok, ngelus-ngelus Hota di dapur.

"Kaa-san sama Tou-san kan cuma tiga minggu di sana." kata Kaa-sandengan lembut. Dia lagi ngebedakin wajahnya dan meriksa penampilannya di cermin. Sementara itu, Tou-san ngeberesin koper mereka sambil bersiul-siul riang di kamar.

"Tiga minggu?"

"Iya, sayang. Kamu jangan ketakutan gitu dong!"

"Buat?"

"Buat kerjaan Kaa-san sama Tou-san dong!"

"Aduh… gimana ya… kan aku ingin ikut!" jawab gue. Baik gue, Tou-san , dan Kaa-san sekarang jadinya sama-sama nganggap bahwa gue ga takut kalo tinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Tenang aja. Tou-san udah nelepon Baa-chan supaya dia nemenin kamu di rumah." kata Tou-san , menggotong koper-koper ke ruang tamu.

Baa-chan?! Oh, no! Dia adalah wanita paling cerewet dan rese sedunia! Apalagi sejak dia menjanda ditinggal Oji-san tercinta. Ngebayangin tinggal dengan Baa-chan aja udah bikin gue merinding! Hiiiy!

"Tapi…" Baru aja gue mau ngebantah, tapi Kaa-san udah melesat dengan spektakuler ke arah pintu disusul sama Tou-san .

"Sayang, Kaa-san harus cepet, nih! Jangan nakal! Jangan lupa sarapan ya! Bye, honey!" kata Kaa-san sambil nyium pipi gue kiri kanan. Tou-san juga, lengkap dengan acara ngucek-ngucek rambut sampe berantakan bin ancur. Jadinya cepol kebanggan gue ancur.

"Jangan lupa kasih makan Hota!" Tou-san mengingatkan sambil kewalahan ngebawa koper-koper dan ga lupa nepuk-nepuk si Hota juga.

Gue berdiri di samping pintu menyaksikan kepergian Tou-san dan Kaa-chan. Tanpa pikiran cemas dan takut sama sekali. Justru yang gue pikirin (tanpa memikirkan keberadaan Baa-chan tentunya) adalah… It's fun time, babe! Ga ada yang ngelarang gue ngerock di kamar, konser di kamar mandi, atau tidur sampe larut malam karena nonton film tengah malam.

"Bye, honey!" Kaa-san dan Tou-san melambai dari dalam mobil yang dibawa oleh sopir dari kantor. Gue balas ngelambai dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

Seiring dengan kepergian Tou-san en Kaa-chan, muncullah dua makhluk gokil dari Mars, Neji and Lee!

"Hai, Tenten!" sapa Lee.

"Hai juga Neji dan Lee, pada mo kemana nih, sore-sore udah cakep gini?" tanya gue.

"Ya, mau latihan sepak bola, masa ngapain." jawab mengunci pintu rumah dan gerbang, kita bertiga melangkah dengan riang ke arah tanah lapang. Ya jelas, tanah lapang itu adalah tanah lapang yang sama yang sering dipakai murid-murid SMA Metanoia kalo olahraga.

"Tapi kita harus balik paling ga dalam satu jam, ya!" ujar gue.

"Napa?" tanya Lee

Gue pun cerita gimana Kaa-san en Tou-san musti ke Singapur dan bahwa Baa-chan akan dateng untuk nemenin gue selama mereka pergi.

Sesampainya di tanah lapang, kita nemuin para cowo lagi asyik-asyiknya main bola.

"Ikutan," pinta gue.

Selanjutnya dengan semangat juang 45, para cowo pun berlatih bareng-bareng. Ltihannya seru banget, walaupun encok, dan capek tetep aja seru. Setelah maen mape puas tiba-tiba gue nyadar.

Baa-chan mau pulang!!! Walah!!! Kacau…!!! Kacau…!!! Gue langsung ngebut pulang.

"Neji! Lee! Gue duluan ya! Ntar gue diomelin sama Baa-chan lagi, nih!" teriak gue. Neji dan Lee melambaikan tangan dengan gaya seolah kita ga akan ketemu lagi (emangnya pemakaman, apa?).

Saat-saat begini nih, gue butuh banget yang namanya sayap, ato… baling-baling bambu juga boleh. Mikirin sayap bikin gue malah laper. Apalagi sayap ayam goreng. Hm… yummy! Daripada mikirin sayap ato baling-baling, gue mutusin untuk lari kenceng-kenceng. Jalanan kompleks udah mulai sepi dari lalu lalang manusia.

Hari makin gelap, sayup-sayup kedengeran suara lolongan anjing dari arah gubuk tua yang letaknya sekitar 300 meter dari tanah lapang. Iiih… bikin merinding aje…

Yang lebih serem lagi, sampe di rumah gue nemuin lampu udah dinyalain! Gerbang dan pintu ga dikunci lagi! Jangan-jangan… ada rampok di dalam! Waduuuh… mana sore begini udah sepi lagi. Si Hota ga di sini lagi. Aduuuh… itu anjing pas perlu malah ga pernah nongol! Kacau…!!! Kacau…!!!

Aha! Telpon Neji! Langsung aja gue ngerogoh saku dan nelpon makhluk yang satu itu. Ga diangkat. Dasar onyon. Ngapain sih ini orang?! Gue makin panik. Nelpon Lee? Euleuh… sama aja bo'ong! Dia bahkan ga pernah mau nunjukin wujud handphonenya!

Yang ada justru muncul panggilan dari seseorang yang… NOMORNYA GA ADA!!! Gue melotot kaget dan mau ngebanting handphone gue. Eh, tapi sayang, ding. Soalnya masih baru. Dengan gemetar, gue angkat.

"Ha-halo?" ujar gue terbata-bata. Ga ada jawaban. Ditunggu…

"Hihihihihihihi!!!" terdengar cekikikan dari seberang sana. Ingin rasanya gue teriak saat itu juga! My God…!!!

Seseorang nepuk bahu gue dari belakang.

"Hei! _What are you doing?_"

"Aaarrrggghhh…!!!" Gue melonjak dan teriak sekencengnya. Ternyata Sasuke! Baru kali itu gue lega ngeliat makhluk culun itu.

"Tidak sengaja lewat sini. Apa yang te(r)jadi?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Dia agak mengernyitkan hidung nyium arBaa-chan lumpur dan apek gue. Aneh, kalo kemaren dia nganggap gue ga pernah ada, sekarang Sasuke malah sempat-sempatnya singgah!

"Gue juga ga tau! Gue nemuin rumah udah ga dikunci dan lampu udah dinyalain!" jawab gue.

Sasuke pun ngintip dari jendela.

"Tidak mungkin pe(r)ampok menyalakan lampu! _How fool they are! _Kalau itu sampai te(r)jadi. Pasti o(r)ang yang tinggal di sini!" komentar Sasuke . Ini anak… sok tau lagi… gue udah ketakutan setengah idup…

"Maksud elo siape? _My parents _aja baru ke Singapur!" ujar gue. "Apa jangan-jangan… _jurig_?"

"Tapi kamu punya sauda(r)a, kan?" tanya Sasuke , ga ngerti sekaligus ga peduli sama istilah _jurig_. "Ayo, kita masuk."

_Ape_? Emang ini rumah siapa? Tapi gue ga ngebantah dan nurut aja masuk ke rumah. Di dapur, dari pintu fiberglass keliatan sesosok manusia lagi joget. Gue dan Sasuke yang sama herannya berpandangan satu sama lain.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke ngebuka pintu dapur, dan terungkaplah…

"BAA-CHAN!!!" teriak gue dengan kenceng saking seneng dan leganya. Baa-chan yang lagi ngaduk-ngaduk bubur kacang ijo di atas kompor, menoleh karena kagetnya.

"Onde mandeee…!!! Kamu toh, nduk! Baa-chan sampe kaget! Jantung ini ga tahan jika berdetak!" omel Baa-chan . Maklum aja. Bahasanya Baa-chan emang suka rada ngaco.

"Sori, Baa-chan . Abis tadi aku takut banget, kirain ada rampok di rumah!" ujar gue dengan nada minta maaf.

"Trus, ini dari mana lagi, nih? Udah gede masih maen tanah dan air! Liat tu, udah comeng-comeng, kaya onyet! Ga malu apa sama pacar kamu?" ujar Baa-chan lagi, sembari nunjuk Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

_Ape? _Pacar? Hiiiy! Yang bener aja! Mending gue pacaran dengan kecoa!

"Dia bukan pacarku, Baa-chan !" ujar gue ngebela diri sendiri.

"Bukan paca(r), iya… he-eh." kata Sasuke , kehabisan kata-kata.

"Maafin dia lho, nak. Emang ini si Tenten ni, biar udah gede, tetep aja suka kaya anak kecil! Iya, masih suka nonton Doraemon!" Baa-chan malah membeberkan apa yang Sasuke ga perlu tau! Dan Sasuke ngetawain gue dengan jaim. Ugh! Dasar sok!

"Kayanya mendingan elo balik aja deh, ya. Makasih banyak atas bantuannya, oke!!! Yuk!!! Dadah!!!" ujar gue kepada Sasuke . Jelas banget gue tuh ngusir dia. Dengan terpaksa gue nganterin dia ke depan, tepat saat Hota datang dan dengan riang mengendus-endus Sasuke .

"Hai, _buddy!_" ujar Sasuke . Sempet-sempetnya ngajakin anjing gue bersenda gurau, lagi. Si Hota juga sama aja, ramah banget sama semua orang. Dia ngejulurin kaki depannya, ngajak Sasuke salaman.

"Hota!!! Ke dapur kamu! Nah, Sasuke yang baik, gue ngucapin serrribu ucapan terrrima kasih atas bantuan elo. Gue harrrap elo juga ga nganggap apa yang dibilang Baa-chan sebagai sesuatu yang serrrrius, oke!" ujar gue. Gue emang bermaksud nyindir kecadelannya itu.

"Oke. _I will remember that_. Saya ga akan bilang apa-apa selain Do(r)aemon! Hihihihi!!!" ujar Sasuke sambil ketawa.

Walah!!! Ini adalah pertama kalinya gue ngedenger dia ketawa!!! Pantes aja dia ga pernah ketawa, soalnya dia ketawa kaya Scooby Doo!!!

"Hwahahahaha….!!! Pantes aja elo ga pernah ketawa!!! Abis mirip Scooby Doo!!! Sungguh sangat memalukan!!! Hwahahaha!!!" Gue ngetawain dia abis-abisan sampe menitikkan air mata.

Sasuke kembali ke ekspresi jengkelnya yang biasa.

"_It's not your bussiness!_ Saya ga ada masalah dengan ketawa!" ujarnya dengan nada marah.

"_Well_, selama Do(r)aemon menjadi (r)ahasia, Scooby Doo juga akan tetap jadi (r)ahasia, _what do you think?_" Dengan fasih gue niruin cara ngomongnya Sasuke .

"_I agree_. Siape takhut?" ujar Sasuke dengan yakin.

Itu adalah kesepakatan pertama gue dengan Sasuke . Dasar blekok, ketawa aja kaya Scooby, hihihi!!!

******

Malamnya selesai makan, gue dan Baa-chan duduk-duduk di ruang tamu. Sementara gue ngeganti-ganti channel tivi, Baa-chan dengan telaten ngerjain sulamannya.

"Kamu ga belajar toh, nduk?" tanya Baa-chan .

"Udah, Baa-chan ." Dengan nada bosen gue ngejawab. Padahal males.

"Yang tadi sore tu siapanya kamu, sih?" tanya Baa-chan lagi, kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Temen, murid baru. Pindahan dari Singapur. Mang kenapa, Baa-chan ?"

"Nggak apa-apa, sih. Tapi kok kayanya Baa-chan pernah ngeliat, tapi di mana ya?" Baa-chan menghentikan sulamannya dan menerawang langit-langit.

"Masa? Padahal dia baru sebulan lho di sini. Baa-chan ngeliat dimana? Salah liat kali."

"Aduuuh, yang jelas, Baa-chan pernah liat! Baa-chan yakin dan percaya!"

"Kalo nggak, mah, berarti emang nggak dong, Baa-chan ! Jangan dipaksain! Nanti cepet tua!" ujar gue sok tua, eh salah, sok tau.

"Kamu ini nyindir Baa-chan , ya! Gini-gini Baa-chan ini masih kuat jualan kacang ijo!"

"Ehm! Yang dulunya suka pacaran sambil makan bubur kacang ijo itu ya!"

Kalo diingetin dengan hal yang gituan, Baa-chan langsung ge-er! Dan biasanya itu adalah senjata ampuh gue kalo misalnya dia mulai ngomel-ngomel.

Baa-chan meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pandangannya menerawang, jauuuuh entah kemana (ke galaksi lain kali, ya?).

"Iya, sih. Hm, itu adalah kenangan yang manis banget sama Ojii-san mu!" ujarnya dengan gaya sok romantis.

"Oooooh… so sweet…!!!" komentar gue dengan sepenuh hati, "trus, trus…. Gimana, Baa-chan ?"

Lalu Baa-chan pun dengan panjang lebar nyeritain gimana masa-masa pacaran mereka dulu. Ck, ck, ck. Pokoknya gaya pacaran tahun 60-an lah! Pake acara naik sepeda kumbang, rambut blonde, kalo bandingin dengan gaya yang sekarang, mah kedengeran aneh.

"Emang dulu Baa-chan pertamanya ketemu Ojii-san, gimana?" tanya gue dengan penasaran.

"Oh! Jadi, ya nduk, dulu itu Baa-chan lagi konser di daerah mana gitu… Ah lupa, deh. Pokoknya, sesudah konser itu, Baa-chan pun ketemu sama dia, emang sih, sebelumnya juga ada temen yang nyomblangin kita. Ah! Sungguh manis!" ujar Baa-chan . Tampaknya Baa-chan lagi kasmaran, nih. Apalagi istilahnya itu lho, _konser?_ Ceile… emang sejak jaman batu dulu udah ada yang namanya konser?

"Apa sebelumnya ga pernah ada cowo Baa-chan yang laen selaen Ojii-san?" tanya gue. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang rasanya udah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu ingin gue tanya ke Baa-chan . Dan gue pikir, perasaan opa juga ga keren-keren amat waktu mudanya. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalo ojii-san itu mengalami sejenis penyakit badan kurang gizi bin ceking yang udah parah.

"Yah, jelas ada, dong. Tapi Baa-chan berusaha ngelupain dia karena Baa-chan tau Baa-chan ga akan pernah ngeraih dia. Hm, sakit juga emang. Tapi itulah hidup! Dan semuanya terjadi, mengalir, namun jika kita melewatinya dengan positif, semua akan berakir indah!" kata Baa-chan . Jujur, gue kaget juga ngedenger bahasa Baa-chan yang keren begitu. Soalnya biasa bahasanya suka rada ngaco bin amburadul.

Setelah itu gue lalu masik kamar dan tidur.


End file.
